


Together

by hopesave6666



Category: Dean Martin & Jerry Lewis, Martin & Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesave6666/pseuds/hopesave6666
Summary: What if he says no...
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin, Martin&Lewis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Sherlaufeyson for beta-reading. I don’t think I would’ve posted this without her help.

Jerry is pretty sure his heart will fail on him for how fast it is thudding inside his chest. He doesn’t know what happened exactly, his nerves made everything move like a film strip, fast and fragmented. But he remembers hanging off the Italian singer’s arm as soon as he finished his number, begging to talk to him about something very important that would make money. He was so anxious to get to him before he went off with one of his friends or one of those pretty broads.

It wasn’t until she made sounds of protest that he finally saw her, a pretty blonde with beautiful blue eyes and and a curvy figure any man would lust after. He looked at her and his shoulders subconsciously rose to his ears and he stopped running his mouth, so embarrassed for not noticing that the older man already had company. He was about to mumble some dumb excuse to escape to his rented room.

Dean leaned close and whispered something into her ear then turned and walked away with jerry tucked close under his arm. When Jerry looked over his shoulder he saw that girl with her arms crossed scowling at them. Dean didn’t even look back, he just started chatting about a random picture, oblivious to that girl’s murderous glare. How can a fella blow off a beauty like her! 

Fast forward to an hour later. He’s sitting on a messy bed, feeling awkward and small even though he’s almost the same height as Dean. He squirms and the bed lets a loud squeak setting his nervous on edge. This feels surreal; to be here in Dean’s crummy little room with their knees pressed so close. There is no space for them to sit comfortably, Dean room is surprisingly small, smaller than his own and that’s saying something. The choices are limited, all there is are two chairs, one missing a leg and leaning back against the wall like a wounded solider, a wooden dresser, dusty and absolutely useless, judging from the two unpacked suitcases next ti it, and a big bed that squeals every time you sit down and move your weight around.

“ So… this is your offer?” Dean sits at the short end of the bed and Jerry notices he’s missing a jacket and the first three buttons of his dress shirt are undone. 

Jerry nods his head still chewing on his nail. 

" You want us to work under one billing?" Dean tilts his head to the right with his brows drawn together. 

“Uhh… yes, we can-you know” he motions with his hands between them before he drops them to his side and bites his lower lip. The words won’t come out right and he feels like a monkey disguised and put on the spot, he can’t speak proper. 

“ Work as a team?” dean completes for him. 

When he keeps chewing the skin surrounding his nails, Dean reaches out and wraps a hand around his slender wrist engulfing it completely, then gives it a gentle squeeze. The older man hates the sight of blood and the kid’s fingers are too delicate to have them messed up like that. Jerry’s mouth pauses and a bolt of heat shoots through his stomach causing his ears to burn up. When he looks up again, he finds Dean smiling and like a knee jerk reaction, a high pitched laugh escapes his lips. The other man blinks, startled, before he laughs too, thinking that this is one of his jokes. Somehow that makes jerry shrink more to himself. 

“ See! You’re a funny kid and that’s good Jer but how can this work exactly? I’m a singer and you do record acts.” 

when the soft tone ends and a deep voice starts talking, he watches Dean stand up, striding to the radio then clicks the machine off…He wishes he hadn’t 

“ We can make a team where we both do everything. I wrote down a few ideas that you can look at,“ his eyes dart to the side then down when dean’s eyes meet his

“ If you wanna of course” he whispers 

The silence is heavy and stifling like a thick cloud of smoke. Jerry feels an itch to fill that silence with anything and everything but he bites his lower lip shut and waits. He has to behave right, hold that crazy erratic part of him inside and lock it until he’s back in his motel room alone and safe. When Dean doesn’t reply right away, Jerry’s toes start curling inside his shoes wanting to stand up and leave but he knows that dean won’t let him leave without an explanation. How can he make up a lame excuse when he’s already tearing up like a damn baby?

" It’s the big thing isn’t it, those comedy teams?" he comes back and sits even closer than before and jerry tries to well the tears away. He knew it! it was a joke, him coming here offering to partner with a singer who already has a song out playing on the radio, who is already getting his reviews written about his acts. Why would he want to throw all that away?

“Ok. What will I do when you’re doing your funny bit? I will sing a few tune and throw in a couple of jokes but what else when you have twenty minutes to fill?”

Dean is leaning back on his hands with his legs slightly spread “ all I can do is sing a song or two. How can this be funny, should I stand around and look pretty like one of them models? ” his lips curl up but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“ That’s not true.” Jerry turns away and quickly run his sleeve across his eyes to wipe the tears from earlier, “You tell good jokes, you make them laugh more than I do.”

“ I don’t know about being funnier than you, boy, but I try my luck. Sometimes a joke hits and sometimes it misses but I’m no comedian and I know that. ” 

“ We…” jerry blushes remembering that one crazy night when Dean sweet talked him to try a shot of vodka for the first time. He never drank, so he didn’t know what type of drunk he was. The gates were wide open and a foreign sense of freedom made him act in a way he never dared when he was sober. He remembers how much dean laughed when he demanded to sit on his lap to have a nap, he remembers ,vaguely, the outrageous things he yelled at people when they looked at him like he was a circus act and how hard dean was laughing and how nice that laugh sounded. He was clinging so hard like a leech but dean didn’t complain, not then and not after. 

“We can do what we did last week” 

“ You mean when you booed me from the back, then jumped on the stage to heckle me until I carried you out to the back room myself. That night you’re talking about” Dean says, eyes filled with mirth." See what a shot of that nice juice do to you?” 

“ Ha ha” he pouts. “ Wise guy, I had to skip work for two days.” 

“ OH, poor baby,” Dean pinches his dimpled chin teasing. 

“ Stop it!” jerry finally slips back to his animated self, “hands off, I’m very fragile and this mug is the money maker.” 

" I can write a few ideas for us to try out. That night we were on that stage for a whole hour and everyone was falling out of their chairs laughing," He inches closer, fingers holding onto Dean’s sleeve with his eyes looking up even though they are the same height sitting down. Dean doesn’t know what to do with that so he picks up his glass and finishes his drink. 

“ Crazy worked for us so we can try to replicate it but this time with an outline.” 

“ Really now," Dean’s mouth twitches into a smile at the determination in his voice, “You planning to have me jumping and making funny faces. That the kind of act you have in mind pally ?"

"No…no, no you don’t have to do that,” he begs “We can try new things, things that works for us, anything you like.”

" So we should be funny together? " Dean said “act crazy and wish for the best, huh?”

" Only at the beginning but we can change things as we go, " the kid is at the edge of his seat, biting his lower lip so hard Dean almost reaches for his chin to make him stop. He doesn’t but he does pour another drink in celebration. 

" It’s my sixth year in this business, hell, I’m almost thirty." Dean says “ this thing I’m doing is not going anywhere at the moment so why the hell not?“ 

Jerry eyes grow double in size, “ Really!” He stands up and stays there, looking down at dean with a toothy smile. It’s like he doesn’t know what to do with himself, so dean helps him and stands up too.  
“ You won’t regret this Dean, I promise, I promise, I promise…” he chants, holding onto dean’s arm. “ we’ll have so much fun, I promise.” He lets out a giddy laugh. 

Dean looks down when he feels something pinching the edge of his sleeve. Without thinking, he wraps his hands around those surprisingly slender fingers. Jerry’s mouth finally snaps shut and he looks down, then in a moment of bashfulness, he slips his hands out of Dean’s grasp. The older man doesn’t tease him when he notices the red tips of his ears. 

“ Now that that is settled, how about we celebrate?” he nudges Jerry’s arm with a half filled glass " want to drink some Jer ?” 

Jerry feels funny in his stomach when dean offers his own glass to him. He suddenly feels compelled to satisfy this man. He wants Dean to like him desperately and he knows people like you better when you don’t ruin the fun and refuse generous offers. So, he leans closer and feels a flutter in his stomach when Dean doesn’t say a word and tilts the glass slightly to help him take a sip. 

Dean shares some with him, then finishes the rest, amused when the kid sits down with a grimace.

“ I can tell you loved it, wanna get you your own glass boy?” he burst out laughing when Jerry smacks his lips with scrunched up nose and wrinkled brows but still mumbles yeh. 

After a few minutes, Jerry starts going off about his future plans for them and what kind of clubs they should go to. Dean listens to every word, leaning in closer, nodding and humming in the right places. Not once do his eyes stray away in boredom and that makes Jerry’s heart sings. He should get it checked, all those irregularities…must be bad for him.


End file.
